


Tick-tock

by GhostDuet



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDuet/pseuds/GhostDuet
Summary: 蒙眼play。逆序的43，就是一个车。成年的提想要独立拥有自己的新身份，这遭到了前任罗宾的反对，于是他们冷战两周了。他们必须解决这个问题。





	1. Chapter 1

　　达米安把一把手枪拍到他眼前时，提姆不能撒谎自己没有心里咯噔了一下。  
　　毕竟他们已经吵架两周了，连提姆都快觉得忍无可忍想要他妈一刀两断算了，而达米安是这么个人，提姆推测他是想要两人来个你死我活一劳永逸也算不上离谱。见了鬼了，他读上性命和尊严这个混球今天别想从这讨着好。  
　　“你觉得你准备好了，提摩西，”达米安的声音一如既往听不出情绪，“证明给我看。”  
　　“我们不用枪，”提姆冷冰冰地回应，然后拿枪上膛开保险一气呵成，把枪口怼上达米安的眉心，“不过有时候我觉得枪挺好的。”  
　　达米安看着他，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，把枪口拨到一边，氛围一时有些尴尬。  
　　“我们不用枪。”达米安说，“但我们需要知道怎么用。”  
　　他把枪从提姆手里抽出来，走向蝙蝠洞的深处。提姆意识到自己脸红了，妈的条件反射，达米安的语气让他像是一下子回到了罗宾时代。他大约有一半时间是由达米安训练的，他在整个少年时代都是个狂热的罗宾崇拜者，当面对脱下面具的罗宾时，他在相当长一段时间总是手忙脚乱。  
　　就像现在这样，“准备好测试。”达米安说着，从他自己的武器库里拿出轻重不一的三支枪械，扔在操作台上。  
　　他时不时就会面对达米安突然抛出的测试，开始他总是搞砸，然后才偶尔收获一句“干得不错”，而大多数时候……如果不是他及时认清了达米安就是个彻头彻尾的混球，他想他一定会收获巨多的心理问题。但这不是说他就不会在意测试结果了。  
　　达米安把什么东西迎面向他扔过来，他条件反射地接住，一个计时器？  
　　“先给你做个示范，”达米安站到操作台前，把一条黑布递过来，“免得你觉得我刁难你。”  
　　那显然是Alfred为他们谁修补制服的边角料，提姆接过来仍然一头雾水。他们就那么莫名其妙地对峙了几秒钟，达米安在等着他行动而提姆憋着气拒绝发问，沉默让他心浮气躁，犹豫着是继续奉陪还是干脆跟达米安打一架算了。  
　　达米安重重地叹了口气，其中透露的不耐烦刺激着提姆躁动不安的神经，“蒙上我的眼睛，然后开始计时，虽然不是经常，但我给你安排过这样的训练。”  
　　提姆咬了咬嘴唇，把冲到嘴边的脏话咽回去，出于一些难以解释的原因，他觉得他的情绪和本能正在背叛他引以为傲的大脑，达米安显然有所图谋，无论是当场爆发还是被他牵着鼻子走都不是正确答案，他得冷静下来思考。  
　　首先他不得不完成达米安的命令，这两年他终于对身高赶上达米安不抱希望了，现在他得踮起脚尖才能完成这个动作。而操蛋的这个距离太近了，他尽力伸长了胳膊，但他给布条打结时前任罗宾的呼吸仍然扫过了他的脸庞。  
　　这样简单的任务从没这么恼人过，当他终于完成并退开后，他没控制住自己长舒了一口气。谢天谢地达米安没说什么。  
　　提姆启动了计时器，当达米安开始动作时他发现自己摒住了呼吸。达米安的确给他安排过这类的训练，很久之前，而那时候他甚至有那么点遗憾蝙蝠侠不允许他们使用枪械，因为说真的看看达米安的动作吧。但现在回忆起这个可不是什么好主意，提摩西。  
　　他焦躁地发现他似乎开始兴奋了。事实上他的焦躁不仅仅是因为他们的争执，这持续的冷战期让提姆都开始后悔自己几个月前的“成人仪式”了，那时候为了解决他名义上的哥哥那毫无道理的道德感，他还不得不用了些非常手段，但有些事就是这么曾经沧海。  
　　达米安拆装枪械的动作与色情一点不沾边，相反干净利落到极致，可提姆发现越是这样，他越是无法控制自己的思路偏离轨道。他操提姆的时候也像是对待武器，没有过多黏黏腻腻的爱抚和试探，总是准确地找到他的弱点。  
　　提姆觉得口干舌燥，心底翻腾的躁动让他考虑着是不是应该甩了达米安出去找人打一炮。可他很怀疑能找到别人像达米安一样满足他。前任罗宾穿着日常着装，像是刚从庄园里下来，提姆猜他之前在客厅里被那两个年纪小的缠住了。他们或许在那儿打了会儿游戏，而不久前他们就在那张沙发上操过。  
　　达米安推上最后一个弹夹时，提姆差点没反应过来按停计时，达米安冷冷扫过来的眼神让他一秒冷静。  
　　两分五十秒，许多顶级士兵睁着眼睛都未必能达到。而提姆从来都不擅长枪械。  
　　“三倍时间内你能完成，你就可以独立出去，父亲那边我也帮你搞定。”达米安解下布条，看着他等待答案。  
　　他别无选择，如果他拒绝了这个测试，未来两年内达米安都不会再认真对待他的任何独立宣言了，他会说是提姆自己放弃了机会。  
　　“用不着三倍，别瞧不起人混球。”迟早有一天要给达米安下毒，他恶狠狠地想。  
　　他伸手去拿布条，达米安却绕到了他身后。“公平，提摩西。”  
　　冷静，提摩西。这是场测试，来自应该被抛尸哥谭港的达米安韦恩，连蒙上眼睛这种小事他都觉得你会作弊。  
　　“我发现你注意力并不集中。”达米安在他脑后打结时说。  
　　“哦因为这场景一点都不奇怪，”提姆咬牙切齿地回嘴，“光线昏暗的地下室，一个男人把另一个眼睛蒙上了，或许我可以等你穿上高跟皮靴？”  
　　达米安低沉地笑了一声，他靠得太近了，闷在嗓子里的笑意让提姆汗毛都竖起来了。然后他大腿挨了一巴掌，对于他们而言这点疼痛不算什么，但这声音在蝙蝠洞里太他妈响了。  
　　“你这张嘴真的欠点教训。”达米安向后退开，“我开始怀疑你想要独立有几分认真了。”  
　　“就跟我现在想让你下巴脱臼一样认真，”提姆真诚地说，“开始吧。”  
　　计时器快节奏的嗒嗒声多少帮他拉回了注意力，这一次达米安调了倒计时熬过这几分钟，他就自由了。

　　  
　　美好愿景和需要精神高度集中的操作让他几乎忘了离他只有半步的混蛋本人，即使他不是什么伟大人物的血脉也没有被刺客联盟训练过，他也总是能完成任务，他想。  
　　就是在这时，灼热的呼吸落在他耳后，短暂的疼痛和潮湿温热的触感留在他耳尖上。他没能忍住一个激灵，于是按他记忆排序拆开的零件全乱了。  
　　操他妈的达米安！提姆反手就是一肘向身后拐去，却被达米安钳住了。  
　　“时间紧迫，提米，”达米安声音带着恶意满满的愉快，“排除干扰是我们的必修课不是吗？”  
　　提姆深吸一口气让自己冷静下来。就算排序乱了，八分三十秒还算不上不可企及。“你最好离我远一点，这个距离塑料子弹也是能死人的。”  
　　“你先能把它们装起来再说。”这个混蛋顺着他的后背一路轻抚下来，停留在他胯侧，掌心的温度灼人。  
　　这太过分了，他被剥夺了视力，听觉和触觉是他现在能倚仗的一切，而这些都只能让达米安对他的影响被放大，他在台面上摸索着寻找对应的枪管，达米安的手指游走在他颈侧，让他差点没把它抖掉地上。  
　　老天啊他想，蝙蝠侠你儿子是哥谭最邪恶的恶棍，计时器跑得比他感受到的还要快，而他的手指因为紧张和别的什么开始颤抖了，对于一个罗宾而言这算得上耻辱了。你儿子是哥谭最邪恶的恶棍而且他现在要把我变成恶棍了，他头脑混乱而满怀仇恨地想着，我今天要在你地盘上把你儿子上了。  
　　“你在干什么？”达米安的质问拉回他的注意力，他不知道自己在干什么，一片黑暗之中他只能感觉到零件因为不匹配卡住了，不知所措的焦躁让他情绪翻涌起来。  
　　手忙脚乱地拆掉失误的部分，达米安好心提醒他还剩一分钟。  
　　但剩下的零件都属于它们彼此了，提姆让自己冷静下来，虽然时间紧迫但接下来的部分会很顺利。达米安奇迹般地停下了动作不再骚扰他，但此时飞速流逝的时间已经让他的思维随着手上的动作飞奔出了几光年。  
　　像是这一分钟内他已经想了六十种方案让达米安认识到他长了老二就是个错误。  
　　”我从来不知道枪械能让你这么兴奋。“达米安冷不丁地说。  
　　”操你。“提姆恶狠狠地回答，达米安不再能干扰他了，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，只等着完成这个任务，他要马上让达米安意识到他的错误。  
　　推上最后一个弹夹时他长舒了一口气，他做到了。现在是让混球遭报应的时刻了。  
　　而就在他发力的下一秒，他只感受到操作台的坚硬，他被脸朝下压制住，显然达米安早就预料到他的攻击了。  
　　他用力挣扎却只是发现自己的手腕被拷上了操作台的架子，好吧，他像条待宰的鱼一样被困住了。达米安紧贴着他的后背，坚硬滚烫的勃起抵着他的臀缝。  
　　“我真是操了，”提姆咬牙切齿，“这从头到尾就是个陷阱。”  
　　达米安心情大好地拍拍他的屁股，手从衣摆划进去摸索着他劲瘦的腰线，然后扯掉了他的训练服下装。  
　　“是吗？你刚刚不是打算偷袭我吗？总得给你点教训。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　冰凉滑腻的液体滴落到裸露的皮肤上，提姆打了个寒战，心里咒骂着这个变态果然是早有准备。眼前布料仍然忠实地让他的世界困在黑暗中，他却不难想象这场景，他身上甚至还穿着训练服，被限制在操作台边几乎动弹不得，而达米安在他背后紧挨着他，提姆敢肯定他早就硬得发痛了。而这里是蝙蝠洞，一切蝙蝠活动的范围都总是布满监控。  
　　“策划了几天了对吗？”前任罗宾沾着润滑的手指入侵他时他还挑衅着，“被你痛殴的罪犯们要是知道，殴打他们的人脑子里正盘算着怎么在蝙蝠洞里操他的弟弟——嗯——”  
　　突然摁上敏感点的手指让他噤声了片刻，达米安为他的反应发出被取悦的笑声。“只有这种时候，提摩西，我不讨厌你这张破嘴。不管有没有被塞住都能派上点用场。”  
　　提姆为他话语中暗示的意味抖了一下。他还没有……他们还没有试过那样的方式。失去视觉让想象力更加活跃了，达米安的阴茎塞进他嘴里甚至塞进喉咙深处的画面不受控制地浮现在他脑子里。  
　　他会干呕，还可能会流眼泪，他猜。微弱的呜咽从他喉咙里冒出来。  
　　“你喜欢这个，或许我们待会儿就可以试试。”达米安没错过他的反应，他的小男友的身体比个性可爱得多，很快就热情乖顺地接纳了三根手指的开拓，显然已经准备好被操了。  
　　“操你的，或许待会儿可以换你被铐起来。”达米安对待他就像拆解枪械一样高效而准确，只是手指而已，提姆压抑着呻吟和迎合的冲动，不甘示弱地回嘴，但这是他今天能说的最后一句完整话了。  
　　达米安将阴茎抵上他被开拓得柔软湿润得穴口，握紧他的腰让他一点点把那根忍耐许久的老二一点点吞到底。  
　　提姆所有的刻薄言辞都被堵了回去，取而代之的是颤栗、小声的哀鸣和喘息。他并没有很多经验，坦白说所有经验都和达米安有关，而他很快发现达米安绝不会让他受伤，在此基础上却对让他感受失控和惊恐兴味盎然。经历过的每一次都让他觉得他应该畏惧他想要这个。天啊这两个星期他都想念这个，他天天看着他名义上的哥哥在眼前晃悠，而他们长期的争斗让他不可能就那么走过去说我想你的老二了。  
　　可是他真的想，像现在这样用他那根形状狰狞的老二撑开他的小屁股，掐着他的腰完全剥夺他控制节奏的能力，像是攻击一样有力而准确地顶弄他的前列腺。  
　　如果达米安没有蒙上他的眼睛，他会因为这个环境而紧张得要死。虽然提姆敢说他肯定黑掉了蝙蝠洞的监控，但是——  
　　“看不到反而变诚实了是吗？”达米安伏低在他耳边说，“要是好奇你现在的样子，之后你可以自己去看看监控。”  
　　“操你——”提姆的脏话被钻进衣服下摆的手掌打断了，滚烫的皮肤在近乎粗暴的抚摸中生疼，让他倒吸一口气，紧接着是一记又深又重的顶弄。  
　　达米安当然黑掉了监控，来保证他不被蝙蝠侠打断腿，但他有什么理由关掉设备呢，提摩西现在这样子值得被保存下来。被剥夺视力多少夺走了他那副高傲冷漠的架子，当然在这几天他自己为不漏痕迹的焦躁中他就已经够事态了。这对达米安简直一目了然，那些舔嘴唇、绞手指的小动作。而现在提姆仍然不放弃断断续续地辱骂他，却因上气不接下气的喘息混杂不清，被逐渐甜腻的呻吟替代。  
　　小男友在快感堆积之下逐渐臣服于本能的反应让达米安心情愉悦，他更加卖力地操着提姆，紧致的肉穴把他吸得紧紧的，他知道提姆就快到了，突然慢下来的节奏让提姆凶狠地一手肘向后拐过来，却被他一把扯住。  
　　“别撒娇了。”他说，“让你独立也有好处，不用考虑隔音的时候让我们来看看你这张破嘴能做什么。”  
　　一声带着泣音的呻吟，提姆在他的压制之下剧烈颤抖起来。  
　　“看来你真的很期待，”达米安愉快地陈述，在收缩的软肉中大力冲刺，“只是这么一说你就高潮了。”

　　---

　　“你今天表现很好，我很满意。”达米安难得温柔地把提姆放在床上，给他拉上被子。  
　　“要是知道只有出卖肉体才能得到你一句表扬，我早就不干了。”提姆回嘴道，但他飘忽和的声音毫无说服力，另外，达米安瞪着他抓住自己手腕的手，“留下来。”  
　　达米安不耐烦地躺下把他圈进怀里，拉过了被子。“我求你多吃点吧提摩西，你已经成年了，别老让我觉得自己在犯罪。”  
　　“犯罪？”提姆冷笑一声，“我至少可以和蝙蝠侠投诉职场性骚扰。”  
　　他们都筋疲力尽了，全凭一口气还在争斗不休，提姆给自己在热烘烘的大号抱枕怀里找了个舒适的睡姿，想了想又补充，“你就是个变态，你只是想减轻点你变态发作时的罪恶感。”  
　　他说的是这些蒙眼、手铐和偶然翻涌难抑的暴虐。要么是来自成长环境要么只是天性使然，没人能把这些从达米安身上剥离。有时候提姆都觉得自己可能在舍身拯救世界。  
　　“别想假装你不喜欢。”  
　　提姆咕哝了两声，但这一次他倒是没反驳，或许只是因为他睡着了。  
　　  
*  
　　我求求你们关注一下未成年人心理健康好吗！！！当你们决定在蝙蝠洞里操的时候就不要告诉迪克你们在做测试了我求求你们了。  
　　——J  
　　


End file.
